Nad Niemnem/Tom III/Rozdział I
Wielką panią – jak nazywał ją Anzelm Bohatyrowicz – Andrzejowa Korczyńska nie była, ale gdy młodziutka, piękna i posażna przed trzydziestu kilku laty jednego z trzech braci Korczyńskich zaślubiała, powszechnie utrzymywano, że do małżeństwa tego tylko miłość skłaniać ją mogła. Starających się o jej serce, rękę i majątek było wielu; wybrała z nich najmniej bogatego i noszącego nazwisko najskromniejsze. Kochała, z ukochanym łączyła się w uczuciach i dążeniach, które młodość jego napełniły, a wkrótce przedwcześnie życie przecięły. Milionów mu w posagu nie wniosła, ale – majątek znacznie wartością przewyższający ten, który on posiadał, a stanowiący dziedzictwo piękne, do niej, jako do jedynaczki, wyłącznie należące. Osowce – podług ówczesnego rachunku – posiadały około stu chat, ziemi wiele, lasy piękne, dwór z pretensjonalną nieco wspaniałością zbudowany. Od razu poznać było można, że wzniósł go był przed kilkudziesięciu laty zamożny szlachcic z panami w gonitwę wstępujący. Dom, na wiele mil dokoła pałacem nazywany, był po prostu dwupiętrową kamienicą z dwoma rzędami wielkich okien, czerwonym blaszanym dachem i szerokim, krytym podjazdem, którego arkady oplatała niezmierna gęstwina dzikiego bluszczu. Budowa ta, dość zimno i nago wyglądająca, miała przed sobą ogromny dziedziniec zdobny w klomby i trawniki, a tło jej stanowiły stare aleje i za nimi na znacznej przestrzeni rozciągnięty tak zwany ogród angielski, w którego głębokich gęstwinach błyskała sieć wąskich dróżek, bielały w różnych kierunkach rozstawione ławki i wdzięcznymi łukami wyginały się mostki nad wąską, bystrą, wiecznie szumiącą rzeczką zawieszone. Niemna tu nie było, ale rzeczka przebiegając ogród o wiorstę stąd do niego wpadała, i tam, w wielkim trójkącie utworzonym przez jedno szerokie a drugie wąskie koryto, na rozległej łące wznosiły się łańcuchy niewysokich, widocznie sztucznych wzgórz, którym miejscowa ludność dawała nazwę okopów szwedzkich. Podanie niosło, że niegdyś, przed dwoma wiekami, obozowały tu wielkie wojska i staczały się krwawe bitwy. Gdy aleje i zarośla ogrodu w jesieni liście swe traciły, łąkę, okopy i dwie łączące się rzeki, wielką i małą, w dalekiej perspektywie widać było z okien górnego piętra osowieckiego domu czy pałacu. W tym domu czy w tym pałacu pani Andrzejowa urodziła się, wzrosła i spędziła całe życie, z wyjątkiem ośmiu lat, które jej u boku męża i w jego domu upłynęły. U początku tych lat wyjechała stąd oblubienicą młodą i szczęściem promieniejącą, u końca ich wróciła wdową, w czarnych szatach, których już nigdy zdjąć nie miała. Nigdy nie była płochą, zalotną ani do zbytku wesołą; w pierwszej nawet młodości i najszczęśliwszych chwilach wyniosła jej postać zachowywała coś z ciszy i powagi znamionujących głębokość i powściągliwość uczuć, a w samym rozpromienieniu, z jakim od ślubnego ołtarza odchodziła, czuć było skupienie się, rozmyślanie, wewnętrzną modlitwę, zdradzające naturę do surowości względem siebie i może do mistycyzmu usposobioną. Ktokolwiek jednak znał ją w owej porze życia, pamiętał, że cera jej twarzy przypominała kwitnące róże, a układ i mowa, jakkolwiek poważniejsze i powściągliwsze, niż powszechnie u kobiet jej wieku i położenia bywało, posiadały wiele uprzejmości i wdzięku zdradzając zarazem zdolność do szlachetnych uniesień i zapałów. Wiedziano powszechnie, że dzieliła wszystkie przekonania i dążenia swego męża. Żona demokraty i patrioty, była mu ona powiernicą, pomocnicą, wspólniczką, a jeżeli w pracy jego zbliżania się do ludu i zawiązywania z nim poufałych węzłów dopomagać mu nie mogła, nie wynikało to z pychy, wzgardliwości albo z kastowych przesądów, ale z zupełnej niezdolności do chwilowego choćby rozstania się z wykwintnymi formami, do cierpliwego znoszenia zjawisk życia grubych i trywialnych. Nikt lepiej i łatwiej od Andrzeja nie umiał zbliżać się do serc prostych, nieoświeconych umysłów, nieokrzesanych postaci ludzkich, i nikt do tej czynności od jego żony mniej zdolnym nie był. On, zakochany w niej i wybornie ją rozumiejący, z łatwością i wesoło jej to pobłażał; ona zgryzioną i upokorzoną się czuła tym jedynym rozdźwiękiem, który w zupełnej skądinąd zgodzie ich panował. Chciała, usiłowała, pracowała nad sobą, walczyła z przyzwyczajeniami i najgłębszymi instynktami swymi – nie mogła. Wiele, wiele razy wchodziła była do niskich chat z sercem pełnym życzliwych uczuć, z ustami drżącymi od cisnących się na nie słów i zawsze stawała tam ze swą wspaniałą postawą i podniesioną głową, jak bogini, która w progi śmiertelnych wstąpić raczyła, z pozoru dumna i pogardliwa, w głębi rozpaczliwie zmieszana, co czynić i jak mówić nie wiedząca, można, a wobec nieznanej sobie siły niedołężna, oświecona, a stającej przed nią zagadki nie rozumiejąca, pełna najprzyjaźniejszych uczuć, a drżąca od wstrętu obudzanego w niej przez prozaiczność, prostaczość i chropowatość gruntu, na który wstąpiła. Ilekroć przemówiła – nie rozumiano jej; gdy do niej mówiono – nie rozumiała. Ogół ją pociągał, szczegóły raziły i odstręczały. Z nieprzezwyciężoną odrazą spoglądała na brudne ciała, niezgrabną odzież, odymione ściany, zgrubiałe i wykrzywione kształty i rysy. W duszę tego wielkiego, zbiorowego zjawiska wierzyła i zrozumieć ją pragnęła, ale aby do jej powłoki końcem palca dotknąć, ciężko z sobą walczyć musiała. Machinalnie cofała się przed trochą rozsypanego na ziemi śmiecia; do choroby prawie dławiły ją zapachy obór i stajen. Zdolna do zrozumienia najwznioślejszych abstrakcji i do namiętnego przeniknięcia się nimi, jak dziecię zdziwione i przelęknione stawała wobec wszelkiej choć trochę suchej i twardej realności życia. Wiedziała o tym, że z tych realności: z faktów, z cyfr, z poziomych prac, splata się drabina wiodąca ku ideałom; ideały kochała i rozumiała, ale żadnego szczebla prowadzącej ku nim drabiny własnymi rękami upleść nie mogła. Przeszkadzała jej w tym niezmierna estetyczność i wykwintność przyzwyczajeń i smaku tudzież duma prawie bezwiedna, ale całą jej istotą rządząca – duma nie tyle wysoko urodzonej i bogatej kobiety, ile istoty czującej, że sercem, myślą, smakiem wzniosła się nad wszelką pospolitość, płochość i prozę, że zdolną była do wielkiej czystości i podniosłości życia. Za dumę tę, nie rodową, nie majątkową, lecz raczej z idealistycznego pojmowania życia pochodzącą, do której jednak mimo jej woli i wiedzy mieszało się coś z arystokratyzmu rodu i majątku – karciła siebie nieraz, wyrzucała ją sobie i ze względu na jedyny rozdział, który ona stawiła pomiędzy nią a ukochanym przez nią człowiekiem, i przez głęboką religijność, która wszystkich na ziemi ludzi miłością i pobłażaniem ogarniać nakazywała. Jednak zniszczyć jej w sobie nie mogła – nie dlatego, aby była słabą i dla siebie pobłażliwą, ale może dlatego, że ta jej właściwość ściekła w nią razem z krwią wielu pokoleń, a utrwaliła się w atmosferze komfortu, poezji, wyniesienia się nad wszystkie powszednie sprawy i roboty życia, która napełniała jej dom rodzinny, otaczała ją ze wszech stron, gdy z dziecka wzrastała i dojrzewała. Potem, kiedy Andrzeja nie było już na ziemi, a krąg jej widzenia, stosunków, dążeń ogromnie zwęził się i zmalał, przyszła pod tym względem do zupełnej z samą sobą zgody. Powiedziała sobie, że jak ogień i woda, tak organizmy wyższe i niższe, istnienia poziome i wzniosłe pogodzić się z sobą nie mogą; że arystokracja ducha – polegająca na zamiłowaniu tego, co czyste i piękne, jest i być ma prawo, i że ona to może stanowi całą rację bytu ludzkości; że dla tego, co poniżej mozoli się, grzeszy i choćby z piękną duszą, ale w brzydkim ciele po świecie chodzi lub pełza, litość i pobłażliwość mieć, w potrzebie pomoc nieść trzeba, ale spokoju swego, samotnych wzlotów ducha, uszlachetnionych przywyknień i smaków w ofierze składać nie należy. Powiedziała to sobie i ze spokojnym już sumieniem, jak łabędź niepokalany, płynęła życiem wysoko, wysoko nad nizinami, po których zwijały się mrówki, skakały wróble i skrzeczały żaby, jednostajnie od pracowitych owadów, jak od płochych ptasząt i obłoconych płazów oddalona. Nie była wcale słabą ani dla siebie pobłażliwą. Już z samej jej powierzchowności wyczytać było można energię nie wylewającą się na zewnątrz ruchliwością i czynami, lecz ku wewnętrznemu życiu zwróconą i w ścisłych karbach je trzymającą. Energia ta rozniecała w niej ogniska gorących uczuć, może nawet namiętności, ale zarazem zamykała je w formę spokojną, niby płomię w marmurowym naczyniu płonące. Kiedy w dwudziestym szóstym roku swego życia rozstawała się z ukochanym mężem i jedynego jej dziecka ojcem – niepewna, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze go zobaczy – złośliwi utrzymywali, że usiłowała naśladować Spartanki i inne tym podobne postacie i historie. W rzeczywistości nie naśladowała nikogo; zbyt silnie kochała, aby w chwili owej o jakichkolwiek dawnych historiach myśleć mogła. Może te dawne historie rządziły jej krwią i nerwami, ale wcale nie pamiętała o nich i sama sobą tylko była, gdy na owym piaszczystym wzgórzu – przez Jana Bohatyrowicza Justynie ukazywanym – wyprostowana, silna, z rozbłysłymi od zapału oczami ramiona zarzuciła na szyję męża, mocno go pocałowała, a wnet z uścisku uwalniając z uśmiechem wymówiła: "Jedź, jedź!" i kilka innych wyrazów dodała, których już nikt nie dosłyszał. Gdy odjechał, spomiędzy skupionej na wzgórzu gromadki nieco wyosobniona, dała jej przecież hasło do wspólnej modlitwy. Uklękła i głośno zaczęła: – W imię Ojca i Syna... Odmawiała modlitwę za podróżujących i w niebezpieczeństwie będących głośno, powoli, wyraźnie, czasem tylko na parę sekund milknąc, jak gdyby słuchając oddalającego się w głębie boru tętentu konia lub znad boru ku niebu wzlatujących trelów słowika. Łzy wielkie i rzadkie jedna za drugą płynęły po jej policzkach, ale w jej głosie nie czuć było płaczu, wyprostowana kibić nie zachwiała się i nie zgięła ani na chwilę, nie wykrzywił się i nie zadrżał żaden rys twarzy. Potem raz przy dźwięku dziecinnego głosu zwiastującego straszną nowinę bezprzytomna padła na ziemię, ale dźwignąwszy się z parodniowej słabości, w której zdawało się, że rozum utraci, nigdy już więcej nie mdlała, nie wybuchała, świadomości i powściągliwości poruszeń i słów nie traciła. Taką też wróciła do rodzinnego domu swego. Na fizyczne cierpienia żadne nie uskarżała się nigdy; jednak świeże jej przedtem rumieńce zniknęły bez śladu i na zawsze. Rozpaczy, płaczu jej nikt też nie widywał, ale i wesołego jej śmiechu nie słyszano też nigdy. Ceremonialnie uśmiechała się czasem do obcych, przyjaźnie do krewnych i domowników, czule i nieraz z głębokim uszczęśliwieniem do syna, ale nie śmiała się nigdy. Rażącym to w niej nie było, bo w zupełnej harmonii zostawało z powagą i wyniosłością całej jej postaci. Znający ją od dzieciństwa wiedzieli zresztą, że wybuchliwej żywości i wesołości nie posiadała nigdy. Ludzi przecież to usposobienie jej, skupione w sobie, trochę zimne i dumne, onieśmielało i odstręczało, a ona nie czyniła nic, aby ku sobie ich pociągnąć. Owszem, osamotnienie, w jakim żyła, zupełny wkoło niej brak wszelkiego gwaru i żywego ruchu wydawały się jej jakąś wysokością, na której stała nad pospolitymi duszami i istnieniami górując. Łatwiej też w ten sposób ukryć mogła cierpienia moralne, a może i fizyczne, które na jej twarzy od razu zgasiły rumieńce młodości i zdrowia; łatwiej uniknąć zawsze dla niej przykrych zetknięć ze wszelką pospolitością lub brzydotą; łatwiej pogrążyć się bez podziału i przerwy w ulubionych zajęciach i tym trybie życia, który od razu, i, jak się pokazało, na zawsze sobie wybrała. Jakie były te zajęcia i ten tryb życia przez dwadzieścia trzy lata pustelniczego prawie jej przebywania w wielkim dwupiętrowym, murowanym domu osowieckim? Można to było odgadnąć z najbliższego jej otoczenia, gdy w południowych godzinach dnia sierpniowego siedziała ona u wielkiego okna w głębokim fotelu i ręce z robotą na kolana opuściwszy wzrokiem zamyślonym po zielonych głębiach ogrodu i parku wodziła. Był to pokój na górnym piętrze znajdujący się, rogowy, z dwoma oknami na istotne morze ogrodowej zieloności wychodzącymi. Wysokość sufitu i prawie okrągły kształt pokoju nadawał mu pozór kaplicy, a wrażenie to wzmagało okrywające ściany stare obicie, w wielu miejscach spłowiałe, ale jeszcze błękitne i złoconymi gwiazdami usiane, zarówno jak znaczna ilość wiszących na ścianach malowideł i w przyćmionym rogu pokoju wznoszący się przed klęcznikiem wielki, czarny krucyfiks. Klęcznik był z cennego drzewa, pięknymi rzeźbami okryty; od ciężkiego, czarnego krzyża odbijała białością kunsztownie ze słoniowej kości wykonana postać ukrzyżowanego Chrystusa. Zresztą, oprócz tego krucyfiksu i leżącej na klęczniku bogato oprawnej książki do nabożeństwa świętości żadnych tu nie było. Na ścianach, z wyjątkiem kilku starych portretów i jednego daleko świeższego, który nad ozdobnym kominkiem umieszczony przedstawiał Andrzeja w porze najpełniejszego rozkwitu jego męskiej piękności, powtarzała się wciąż w ramach małych i dużych, rzeźbionych, złoconych, aksamitem oklejonych twarz jedna, dziecinna, pacholęca, młodzieńcza, męska, w różnych porach życia i usposobienia fotografowana, rysowana, szkicowana, malowana, twarz Zygmunta. Wizerunek męża pani Andrzejowa posiadała jeden tylko, na żądanie jej w parę lat po ich pobraniu się gdzieś daleko stąd przez jakiegoś biegłego malarza mistrzowsko wykonany; portretów syna różnych rozmiarów i różnego rodzaju miała ze dwadzieścia. Daleko jeszcze więcej znajdowało się tu robót jego, od pierwszych dziecinnych prób ołówka do szkiców, studiów, kopii, które w różnych porach życia rzucał na papier i płótno. Było to małe muzeum z niezmierną troskliwością zgromadzane i które by każdemu bystremu oku istotę i historię jej syna opowiedzieć mogło. Takież samo zamiłowanie w zgromadzaniu pamiątek objawiało całe umeblowanie pokoju, które składało się ze sprzętów cennych i wytwornych, ale nienowych i niemodnych. Inne części tego domu starannie i wymyślnie odnowiono i przybrano przed ożenieniem się Zygmunta; sąsiedzi nawet złośliwie szeptali, że na te różne odnawiania, ozdabiania, przerabiania użytą została znaczna część posagowej sumy jego żony. Nikt się temu zresztą bardzo nie dziwił, bo powszechnie wiedziano o wysokim estetycznym wykształceniu i nader wymyślnych gustach młodego Korczyńskiego, zarówno jak o szerokich koligacjach i świetnej edukacji kobiety, którą zaślubiał. Ale w pokojach pani Andrzejowej nie zmieniono nic. W domu należącym niegdyś do jej męża od dawna mieszkali ludzie obcy ale część sprzętów, które ją tam otaczały, znacznym trudem i kosztem przez nią nabyta, i teraz znajdowała się wkoło niej. Były to przed trzydziestu laty używane, lśniące, włosiennicą lub spłowiałym dziś adamaszkiem obite kanapy i fotele, męskie biurko z cennego drzewa, piękna szafa napełniona książkami w zniszczonych oprawach. Jednak pomimo tej czci pamiątek znać tu było także żywe zajmowanie się i teraźniejszością. Mnóstwo dzienników i nowych książek napełniało stoły i nosiło na sobie ślady pilnego ich czytania. Długie godziny, całe dnie czasem schodziły pani Andrzejowej na przypatrywaniu się za pośrednictwem druku różnym społecznym drogom i przemianom, na ściganiu okiem nowych strumieni myśli i prac tego ogółu, o który troszczyć się przywykła była niegdyś wraz z ukochanym człowiekiem. Tu i ówdzie na ścianach i stołach rozrzucone wizerunki współczesnych pracowników: niejakiej sławy myślicieli, artystów i pisarzy krajowych, więcej jeszcze przekonywały, że znała i wielbiła tych wszystkich, którzy temu samemu bóstwu, na którego ołtarzu zgorzał Andrzej, choć innymi niż on sposoby, ofiarę z życia swego składali. Przed głębokim fotelem u okna wielki, głęboki kosz pełen był płócien i wełnianych materii, których część i teraz z igłą i innymi przyrządami do szycia na kolanach pani Andrzejowej spoczywała. W godzinach pozostających od czytania szyła odzież dla rodzin ubogich, na których widywanie zdobywała się bardzo rzadko, ale o których przez domowników swych zgromadzała liczne i dokładne wiadomości. Pajęczych robótek i ładnych drobiażdżków nie wykonywała nigdy, ale zręcznie i przemyślnie własnymi rękami sporządzała znaczne ilości różnorodnej niewykwintnej odzieży, która wiele istot ludzkich osłaniała przed udręczeniem chłodu i wstydem łachmanów. Tak jej zeszło lat dwadzieścia trzy, na których tle jednostajnym uwypuklało się kilka momentów stanowczych, do pewnego stopnia rozstrzygających o całej przyszłości jej i jej syna. Przed osiemnastu mniej więcej laty w tym samym pokoju stoczyła była z bratem zmarłego męża rozmowę długą i burzliwą, która o mało nie nadwerężyła na zawsze panującej w ich stosunkach zgody i przyjacielskiej poufałości. Prawny i przyrodzony opiekun małoletniego bratanka, Benedykt Korczyński, często podówczas bywał w Osowcach. Młody jeszcze w porze owej i niedawno ożeniony, dotkliwie już jednak uczuwać on zaczynał ciernie ogólnego i swego życia, w kłopoty różne popadał, grubiał, posępniał. Niemniej, w rządach majątku bratowej czynny przyjmował udział, tym czynniejszy, że ona po szczerze i gorliwie przedsiębranych w tym kierunku próbach zadaniu temu podołać nie mogąc w imię sieroty po bracie pomocy jego zażądała. Z gospodarstwem i interesami dziedziczka Osowiec doświadczyła tych samych do zwalczenia niepodobnych trudności, którym uległa wprzódy wobec jednego z pełnionych przez jej męża zadań społecznych. Jak tam, tak i tu zetknięcie się z ludzką ciemnotą i nieokrzesanością okazało się koniecznym, a tak dla niej przykrym, że do zniesienia prawie niepodobnym. Rachunki, procesy, gospodarskie prace i plany w żelazne jakby kajdany ujmowały myśli jej i uczucia. Bezwiednie, pomimo nawet najsilniejszego panowania nad sobą, słuchając sprawozdań rządcy przypatrywać się zaczynała malowniczym grom świateł w zielonych gęstwinach parku, uchem ścigać melodię wiecznie wyśpiewywaną przez przebiegającą go rzeczkę, rozmyślać nad świeżo przeczytaną książką, wspominać jakąś rozmowę, swawolę, słowo, uśmiech małego Zygmunta. Gdyby szło o nią tylko, o nią jedną, wolałaby o wiele poprzestać na najskromniejszej mierności niż troszczyć się o materialne zyski lub straty. Do pewnego stopnia troski takie wydawały się jej, nawet obniżającymi godność i wartość człowieká. Do ascetyzmu skłonna, zbytków żadnych nie pragnęła i nie używała; żałobne jej suknie kosztowały niewiele, stare sprzęty były jej najmilszymi; próbując samą siebie przekonała się nieraz, że przez czas długi poprzestawać mogła na pożywieniu najgrubszym i najszczuplej wymierzonym. Nieraz chęć życia w dobrowolnym, surowym ubóstwie przybierała w niej rozmiary gorącej żądzy. Wobec skarbu serca, który utraciła i o którym nigdy zapomnieć nie mogła, bogactwa materialne wydawały się jej marnością, po którą schylać się nie było warto; wobec zapałów i poświęceń, których była świadkiem i w których udział wzięła, dbanie o wygody, zbytki poczytywała za poniżenie moralne, co najmniej za płytkość i pospolitość; wobec publicznych nieszczęść i nędz, którym ze swej pustelni przypatrywała się chciwie i z bólem, dogadzanie zachciankom własnym i zgromadzanie środków, które je czynią możliwym, stawało przed nią w postaci wstydu i grzechu. Ale nie była samą. Rozumiała dobrze, że dla dobra syna, dla tej przyszłości jego, o której w ciche, szare godziny dziwne dziwy roić lubiła, powinna była przechować w całości to jedno przynajmniej dziedzictwo, skoro drugie, ojcowskie, na zawsze i nieodwołalnie straconym dlań zostało. Znowu więc pracowała nad sobą, walczyła, przezwyciężyć usiłowała przyzwyczajenia swe i najgłębsze instynkty, i znowu – nie mogła. Na szczęście brat męża przychodził jej z pomocą, którą z wdzięcznością przyjmowała, w inną jednak sprawę, stokroć w jej oczach ważniejszą i sercu jej bliższą, mieszania się jego dopuścić nie chcąc. Benedykt podobnym był w tym wypadku do ostrożnego i lękliwego strategika, który po wiele razy i z wielu stron ku obozowi nieprzyjacielskiemu z wojskiem swym podjeżdża, nim bitwę stanowczą wydać postanowi. Dla bratowej miał on szacunek rzetelny i onieśmielał go do niej układ jej pomimo przyjaznych z nim stosunków zawsze nieco dumny i chłodny. Więc po wiele razy o małym Zygmuncie mówić z nią zaczynał, to i owo do zrozumienia jej dawał, na myśl nasunąć usiłował, ale ona zdawała się nie słyszeć go lub nie rozumieć. Na koniec dnia pewnego do tego samego pokoju wszedł więcej niż kiedy zasępiony i pociągając wąsa, który już wtedy długi i w dół opadający twarzy jego nadawał wyraz wiecznego zmartwienia, oświadczył, że zamierza otwarcie i bez ogródek o małym synowcu z bratową pomówić. Zapytała go: co by jej dziecku miał do zarzucenia? Odpowiedział, że wyrasta ono na francuskiego markiza, nie na polskiego obywatela, na panienkę, nie na mężczyznę. Przed panią Andrzejową stał właśnie na stole pięknie wykonany i oprawiony portret dwunastoletniego chłopca w stroju francuskim zeszłego stulecia z aksamitu i koronek złożonym, z opadającymi na plecy strugami ufryzowanych włosów. Dziecko było istotnie bardzo ładnym, delikatnym i w malowniczym ubraniu swym wyglądało na książątko. Oczy matki i stryja zbiegły się na tym portrecie: pierwsze wyrażały miłość i uszczęśliwienie, drugie – lekceważenie i zgryzotę. Z lekceważeniem i zgryzotą Benedykt mówił dalej, że panicza tego na przechadzkach guwerner za rękę prowadzi pilnie go strzegąc od widoku i poznania wszelkiej rzeczy do świata tego należącej; że jest on fizycznie za mało na wiek swój rozwiniętym, w gustach wybrednym, z otaczającymi często despotycznym i wzgardliwym; że na koniec, jako jedyny środek nadania mu hartu ciała, trzeźwiejszego kierunku umysłowego i przyzwyczajeń lepszych, pan Benedykt doradza oddanie go do szkół publicznych. Wtedy pani Andrzejowa w całej wysokości swej powstała i nie tylko stanowczo, ale z oburzeniem oświadczyła, że nie uczyni tego nigdy. Ona, ona miałaby jedyne dziecko swoje zmieszać z tłumem pełnym najpoziomszych, a może i najbrudniejszych instynktów, zwyczajów, pojęć, wystawić je na niebezpieczeństwo zarażenia się pospolitością, prostactwem, może nawet panującą na świecie gonitwą za zyskiem, karierą, grubym materialnym użyciem! Nie gardzi ona tłumem, owszem, namiętnie pragnie doskonalenia się jego i szczęścia, ale dążeniem jej i celem życia jest to, aby syn jej był nad tłum wyższy, czystszy, doskonalszy. Tam rosną i na los szczęścia kształcą się prości szeregowcy; on, wzorem ojca, stać się powinien wodzem, w tym znaczeniu wodzem, iż kiedyś, w przyszłości, zaświeci tamtym wzorem wzniosłych uczuć i myśli, a może także i natchnionych przez nie czynów. On, przy jej boku, pod jej czuwającym okiem, wzrość musi czysty od wszelkiej moralnej skazy, z duszą tak wybredną, aby wszelki cień brzydoty i pospolitości wstrętem ją napełniał. Umysłowego wychowania jego przecież nie zaniedbuje, drogo opłacani nauczyciele uczą go mnóstwa rzeczy, a z czasem, gdy dorośnie, wyjedzie w świat po wyższą jeszcze naukę, ale tymczasem, w dziecinnych i pacholęcych latach, atmosfera czystości moralnej i estetycznego piękna otaczać go nie przestanie. Ten zbytek w otoczeniu i stroju, który tak bardzo razi jego stryja, jest tylko środkiem do nadawania mu tych wytwornych przywyknień ciała i ducha, które przez całe już następne życie chronić go będą od wszelkich nawet pokuszeń ku złemu, będącemu zawsze fizyczną albo moralną szpetotą. Od tego wychowawczego planu, od tych względem syna postanowień nie odwiodą jej żadne rady lub upomnienia; dlatego też życzy sobie ona i prosi, aby ją nimi więcej nie niepokojono. Benedykt zrozumiał, że wszelkie dalsze próby w tym kierunku pozostałyby nadaremnymi. To, co usłyszał, nie było kaprysem lekkomyślnej wietrznicy ani deklamacją rozromansowanej gęsi, ale przekonaniem i wolą kobiety myślącej i energicznej. Był to plan obmyślany, wyrozumowany, podstawy swe mający w najgłębszych właściwościach umysłu i charakteru tej kobiety, w samej niejako treści własnego jej życia. Ile do rozumowań mieszało się w tym planie dumy spoglądającej wiecznie ku szczytom dla tłumów niedosięgłym i spomiędzy nich wyosobnionym, nie zdawała ona z tego przed sobą dokładnej sprawy, jakkolwiek wiedziała o tym, że jest dumną, wzniosłymi pobudkami cechę tę swoją nie tylko usprawiedliwiając, lecz ją w sobie wysoko ceniąc. Kiedy Benedykt upierając się jeszcze mówić zaczął o tej właśnie dumie, którą tak przedwcześnie objawiać zaczynał mały Zygmunt, odpowiedziała, że pielęgnować jej w nim nie przestanie, bo z czasem stać się mu ona może puklerzem przeciw wszelkiemu poniżeniu się i bodźcem ku coraz wyższemu życiu. Benedykt w ziemię patrzał, wąsa w dół pociągał i chmurny, niezadowolony, lecz bezsilny, opuścił ten pokój do kaplicy podobny, w którym niedługo potem odegrać się miała jedna ze stanowczych scen życia jego właścicielki. Bardzo samotne i jednostajne życie prowadząc, pustelnicą zupełną pani Andrzejowa zostać nie mogła. Kiedy niekiedy odwiedzano ją, tu i ówdzie ukazywała się w domach krewnych i sąsiadów. Rzeczą więc było nie tylko naturalną, ale nieuniknioną, że raz ktoś zapragnął posiąść serce jej i rękę. I dlatego tylko wydarzyło się to raz jeden, że sposób jej życia i obejścia się zrażały do niej usposobienia płoche i odbierały nadzieję najśmielszym. Tym razem człowiek świeżo w okolice te przybyły, więc nie uprzedzony, poważny, nieskazitelny, równe jej położenie w świecie zajmujący, coraz częściej samotne Osowce nawiedzać zaczął, gorącą cześć i sympatię właścicielce ich okazując. Zamiary, które względem niej żywił, najbliższym jej krewnym powierzył, o wstawienie się ich i pomoc jak o łaskę największą prosząc. Wtedy cichy ten zawsze pokój stał się miejscem częstych rodzinnych zebrań, narad, namów, perswazji. Nikt prawie zrozumieć tego nie mógł, aby kobieta podówczas trzydziestoletnia, piękna, majętna zagrzebać się miała żywcem w żałobnym prochu wspomnień, wyrzec się na zawsze realnych i każdemu, zda się, niezbędnych uczuć i uciech życia. Nawet rodzina zmarłego Andrzeja nie tylko tego całopalenia od niej nie wymagała, lecz ją od niego wszelkimi siłami odciągała. Ruchliwa i we wszystko mieszająca się Darzecka za swatostwami przepadała zawsze. Benedykt miał nadzieję, że wykształcony i z prawości swej znany ojczym zgodniej z własnymi jego wyobrażeniami wychowaniem Zygmunta pokieruje. Przyjeżdżano więc do Osowiec, namawiano, rozpowiadano o cnotach i zaletach konkurenta, o jego szczerych i gorących dla młodej wdowy uczuciach. Ale najwymowniejszym ze swatów było jej własne serce, które za rozkochanym w niej człowiekiem przemawiało goręcej, niżby ona spodziewać się albo nawet przedtem przypuszczać mogła. Pomimo woli przy zbliżeniu się jego uczuwała, że nie jest abstrakcyjną formułą niewieściej cnoty, ale człowiekiem zmuszonym do doświadczania ludzkich pociągów i pokus. Pomimo woli odzywała się w niej żądza jakby zmartwychpowstania, jakby otrząśnięcia z siebie mogilnych prochów i wyjścia na świat słoneczny, pomiędzy kwiaty. Nęcić ją zaczęła myśl posiadania obok siebie rozumnego i kochającego towarzysza wszystkich chwil życia; tęsknota za ciepłem rodzinnego ogniska, jak smutna lilia o kroplę rosy błagająca, wyrastała z grobu, dotąd samotnie i niewzruszenie wznoszącego się na dnie jej serca. Przyszła na koniec chwila, w której przyjaciele i doradcy ujrzawszy ją słabą i wzruszoną wymogli na niej wahające się jeszcze i warunkowe słowo przyzwolenia. Odjechali, aby co prędzej radosną wieścią obdarzyć tego, kto na nią niecierpliwie i niespokojnie oczekiwał, ale zaraz po ich odjeździe w młodej kobiecie podniosła się burza gwałtownych i gorzkich uczuć. Dopóki rzecz była nie postanowioną i w dalekich zaledwie przypuszczeniach ukazującą się, dopóty wywierała na nią urok, odpychany, ale często nieprzezwyciężony. Teraz, gdy wnet już, wnet życie jej rozłamać się miało na dwie połowy, pierwsza ta, która przeminęła, uderzyła ją w serce i oczy całym blaskiem drogich i świętych wspomnień. Nigdy, nigdy tak jasno i dokładnie nie roztoczyły się przed nią dzień po dniu, godzina po godzinie lata jej pierwszej młodości i miłości; nigdy tak wyraźnie wyobraźnia jej nie odtwarzała postaci jej pierwszego i jedynego kochanka i męża. Jakieś smutne szmery powstawały wkoło niej i napełniały samotny jej pokój, zdając się przynosić długie, wieczne pożegnania, nie wiedzieć skąd, może z tej mogiły wznoszącej się w głębi boru, na którą teraz spadała mgła jesiennego deszczu i na której obraz w wyobraźni jej powstający spłynęły jej rzęsiste, gorące łzy. Nie, ona zapomnieć nie mogła ani wyrzucić z siebie tego, co tak głęboko zapadło w jej istotę i samo jedno dotąd ją wypełniało. Kiedy pomyślała, że wkrótce, prawie zaraz, kibić jej obejmą ramiona, a na ustach jej spoczną usta innego mężczyzny, że nowe obowiązki, a może i uroki życia do reszty rozerwą związek jej z tamtym i miłość dla niego, wspominanie o nim uczynią prawie grzechem i zdradą, uczuła naprzód ból taki, jakby po raz drugi na wieki rozstawała się z Andrzejem, a potem zdjął ją niezmierny wstyd nad małością i słabością własną. Jak to! dla pospolitych i przemijających rozkoszy, choćby dla trwalszych i wyższych, lecz zawsze samolubnych uciech, miałaby ona własnymi rękoma zdruzgotać ideał jedynej i wiecznie wiernej miłości, porwać nici pamięci wiążące ją z człowiekiem, który dla celów wysokich poświęcił życie, zdjąć z siebie nawet jego nazwisko, strzec się nawet jak zdrady westchnienia po nim! Jak to! miałaby ona, jak najpospolitsza z niewiast, przerzucić się z jednych objęć w drugie, w jednym istnieniu do dwóch należeć, szczęście sobie zdobywać, gdy tamten życie nawet utracił! Tamtemu więc śmierć wczesna i przez wszystkich, nawet przez nią zapomniana mogiła, a jej wszystkie wdzięki i pomyślności życia! Któż pamięć o nim na ziemi przedłuży, jeżeli ona wyrzuci ją z siebie? Kto przyjmie udział w jego ofierze, jeżeli ona go się zrzeknie? Kto myślą przynajmniej, żalem, uwielbieniem towarzyszyć mu będzie w stronach ponurych, jeżeli ona w słoneczne, kwieciste odleci? Za samo przypuszczenie, że tak stać się mogło, za minutę słabości zmysłów i serca wstydziła się tak srodze, że gdyby była mogła, deptałaby siebie własnymi stopy, że z gwałtowniejszym niż kiedykolwiek wybuchem miłości dla Andrzeja upadła na twarz przed krucyfiksem, nie do Boga przecież, ale do kochanka o przebaczenie wołając. Bogato rozwinięte, piękne jej ciało wiło się u stóp czarnego krzyża w objęciach upokorzenia i skruchy, a dusza niby sztyletem niewysłowioną tęsknotą przebita z takim natężeniem wszystkich sił wzbiła się ku temu, za kim tęskniła, że wywołała jedną z tych wizji, którym organizmy ludzkie w wyjątkowych tylko stanach ciała i ducha ulegają. Była to halucynacja posiadająca dla niej wszystkie cechy dotykalnej rzeczywistości. Ujrzała Andrzeja; spłynął ku niej z góry z krwawiącą się plamą na bladym czole i łagodnym ruchem przebaczenia czy tkliwej opieki nad głową jej dłoń wyciągnął. Widziała go wyraźnie, z doskonałą wypukłością kształtów i dokładnością linii. Milczał; ale ona do niego mówiła. Co i jak mówiła, nigdy tego przypomnieć sobie nie mogła, wiedziała tylko, że była to dla niej chwila, nieziemskiego zachwycenia, z której obudziła się smutniejsza, ale zarazem silniejsza niż kiedy, i której powtórzenia się nigdy pragnąć nie przestała. Ale nie powtórzyła się ona nigdy, tak jak nie powtórzył się wypadek, który ją poprzedził. Umysł miała zbyt oświecony, aby nie rozumieć, że wizja, której doświadczyła, była złudzeniem zmysłów, przez wyjątkowy w chwili owej stan jej ciała i ducha sprowadzonym, niemniej pozostawiła w niej ona ślad niestarty i z upływem czasu pogłębiać się mający. Na swój sposób i niezupełnie prawowiernie matka Zygmunta religijną jednak była głęboko i żarliwie. Zewnętrzne praktyki dopełniała rzadko; drobiażdżki noszące imię świętości: obrazki, posążki, poświęcane paciorki itp. wydawały się jej oznakami czci błahymi, nieestetycznymi, niegodnymi idei bóstwa. W zamian idea ta była jej nieskończenie drogą i świętą; wiara w ideał doskonały i niedościgniony, w potęgę i dobroć najwyższą i opiekuńczą stanowiła niezbędną potrzebę jej duszy i nie tylko nie zachwiała się w niej nigdy, lecz w życiu pełnym samotnych rozmyślań i cierpień dościgła niezwykłej mocy. Wierzyła także w istnienie zagrobowe, bo niepodobnym jej się wydawało; aby duchy ludzkie jak zdmuchnięte świece gasnąć mogły i na zawsze; bo myślała, że Twórca nie mógł daremnie dać stworzeniu swemu przeczucia i pragnienia nieskończoności, z którego powstały wszystkie jego wielkie dążenia i dzieła. Wierzyła więc niezłomnie w zaświatowe istnienie Andrzeja i zrazu nieśmiało, potem z coraz żywszą nadzieją myślała, że kto wie, czy miłość jej trwałością i siłą swoją nie okupiła sobie prawa wniknięcia w krainę nieznaną i dosięgnięcia tego, ku któremu od tak dawna wzbijała się bezustannym płomieniem ofiary. Jak martwy przedmiot poruszać się zdaje przez oczami tego, kto się weń długo wpatruje, tak cel niedościgły, ale długo i wyłącznie myśli i uczucia człowieka na sobie skupiający, zdaje się ku niemu zstępować i przybliżać. Przez długie godziny klęcząc przed krzyżem, symbolem męczeństwa za ideę poniesionego, które w jej osobistym życiu tak stanowczą odegrało rolę, kobieta, która przez lat dwadzieścia kilka ani razu nie zdjęła z siebie żałobnego stroju, pomimo woli i wiedzy przemawiać nieraz zaczynała do tego, po kim strój ten nosiła. Przemawiała czasem z zupełną i dziwnie uszczęśliwiającą wiarą, a czasem tylko z nieśmiałą nadzieją, że jest przez niego słyszaną. Nikt, z ludzi nie słyszał tego, co ona mówiła i opowiadała jemu – nie tylko o sobie, ale i o tym, co on na ziemi najbardziej kochał i za co śmierć poniósł. Był to jedyny powiernik jej cierpień, tęsknot, pragnień, obaw i tego błysku szczęścia, który raz oświecił jej samotne, ciche, prawie klasztorne życie. Niewiele potem, gdy przekonała siebie i innych, że ani przeszłości zapomnieć, ani w objęcia nowej, chociażby najpromienniejszej przyszłości rzucić się nie może, jeden z nauczycieli małego jej syna odkrył w nim talent malarski. Ile w tym odkryciu z tryumfem matce oznajmionym było prawdy, a ile złudzenia lub może chęci przypodobania się pani domu, pani Andrzejowa o tym nie myślała. Od dzieciństwa w kierunku estetycznym starannie kształcona, grać i rysować umiejąca nie posiadała przecież znajomości sztuk pięknych dość gruntownej, aby przez nią odkrycie to zgłębić i sprawdzić. Może zresztą sprawdzenie takie w stosunku do dwunastoletniego dziecka nie było możebnym. Od razu i niezłomnie uwierzyła w miłą sobie wiadomość, przyjęła ją nawet bez zdziwienia, jak coś, czego spodziewała się zawsze i co koniecznie stać się musiało. Zawsze i silnie przekonaną była, że w synu jej i Andrzeja prędzej lub później objawić się musi jakaś zdolność nad pospolity poziom go wynosząca, jakaś niby iskra z krwi rodziców przez naturę wzięta i na jego czole w gwiazdę pierwszej wielkości rozniecona. W mniemaniu jej inaczej być nie mogło: syn jej i Andrzeja człowiekiem pospolitym, takim, jacy składają szare i bezimienne tłumy, być nie mógł. Bez zdziwienia więc i uniesień, ale z wewnętrzną, głęboką radością wieść o rodzącym się talencie Zygmunta przyjęła i odtąd całe otoczenie jego, wszystkie na niego wywierane wpływy, przedtem już pierwiastkami wykwintu i piękna przesycone, skierowanymi zostały ku rozwijaniu w nim estetycznych zdolności i gustów. Pełne delikatnego wdzięku i wybujałych wymagań dziecko, w cieplarnianej atmosferze osowieckiego domu czy pałacu wzrastające i tak od otaczającego je świata oddalone, jakby mieszkańcem jego nigdy być nie miało, rwało się istotnie do ołówka, potem do pędzla, z niecierpliwością przypisywaną ognistemu temperamentowi, z fantastycznością za nieomylną oznakę geniuszu poczytywaną. Biegli i coraz kosztowniejsi nauczyciele wróżyli mu przyszłość wielkiego artysty, o której on słuchał z rozkoszą, każdy szczegół własnej osoby i codziennego życia tak wyjątkowym uczynić usiłując, jak wyjątkową być miała przypadająca mu w świecie rolna wybrańca. Jak promienie słońca skupiają się w soczewce, tak wszystko, co go najbliżej otaczało, starania swe i uwielbienia skupiało na nim, i tak z kolei on własne swoje myśli i rojenia na samym sobie skupiał. Wszystko, co istniało poniżej tej wysokości, na której niedorostkiem jeszcze będąc w mniemaniu swoim stanął, wydawało mu się brzydkim, niegodnym uwagi, nawet brudnym i wstrętnym. Nad sobą widział tylko przyszłego siebie. Był środkowym punktem świata dla wszystkich, których widywał, i dla samego siebie w oczekiwaniu, aż stanie się nim dla ludzkości, to jest, dla tej specjalnej ludzkości, która ma gładką skórę na twarzy i rękach, estetyczne ubranie i zna się na sztukach pięknych. O innej słyszał wprawdzie i czytywał nieraz, ale nie żywił dla niej uczuć żadnych: ani ujemnych, ani dodatnich. Po prostu: nie myślał o niej, nie dbał o nią, nie istniała ona dla niego. W zamian rósł i dojrzewał w absolutnej pewności, że jest jednym z najdostojniejszych członków owej znanej mu i pokrewnej ludzkości i że w przyszłości stanie się jednym z jej ulubieńców i bożyszcz. Przyszłość ta błysnęła mu nieprędko, raz jednak błysnęła. Po wielu latach daleko od rodzinnego miejsca spędzonych, po długich studiach długo niepomyślnymi tylko próbami wieńczonych, obraz przez niego wykonany wyróżnił się spośród wielu innych i ściągnął na siebie przychylną uwagę znawców. Właściwie, nie był to obraz, ale obrazek, rozmiarami drobny i z pomysłem dość pospolitym, ale w którego wykonaniu, pomimo niejakich usterek technicznych, czuć było pracowicie wybijającą się na wierzch zdolność. Pospolitość pomysłu i techniczne usterki krytykowano, lecz młodą zdolność przychylnie zachęcano do dalszej pracy. Powodzenie obrazka zwiększyła o wiele wiadomość, że malował go człowiek majętny, z bytem niezależnym i dość wysokim towarzyskim stanowiskiem. Spodem płynęły szepty mniej lub więcej wiernie historię jego ojca opowiadające. To i drugie sztucznie wydęło rozgłos imieniu młodego malarza i pierwszej roboty, z którą popisywał się on publicznie. Ale ani on sam, ani jego matka o sztuczności tej nie wiedzieli nic, a pochwały i zachęty raz jeszcze w ich umysłach sztucznemu wydęciu i powiększeniu uległy. Dla pani Andrzejowej była to chwila prawie upajającego szczęścia. Ziściły się jej najgorętsze pragnienia. Z ekstazą prawie myślała, że na tym samym ołtarzu, na którym zgorzał Andrzej, syn jego składać będzie ofiary geniuszu i pracy. Będzie on, wspólnie z garstką wybranych, światłem roznieconym w ciemnościach, chlubą poniżonych, świadectwem życia pozornie umarłym. Jego natchnienia utworzą jedną z desek ratunkowego mostu nad przepaściami unicestwienia i zguby, wytworzą jedną z cegieł do budowania arki, która płomień życia przenosi na drugą stronę gaszącej go powodzi. Ta myśl panowała w niej nad wszystkimi innymi. W okazywaniu uczuć swoich jak zwykle powściągliwa, w głębi szalała prawie z radości i dumy. Na powierzchowność jej wybiło się to promiennością cichą, ale stałą. Częściej niż wprzódy ukazywała się pośród ludzi, żądna może usłyszenia tego, co o jej synie mówiono, a może w radości swej większy do nich pociąg czująca. Ale w długie zimowe wieczory przy świetle lampy obszerny i wysoki pokój oświecającej albo w letnie gwiaździste noce, od których przez otwarte okna płynęły do tego pokoju potoki szmerów i woni, dłuższe niż kiedy godziny spędzała przed czarnym krzyżem na klęczkach. Bogato oprawnej książki na klęczniku spoczywającej nie otwierała prawie nigdy, ale z ust jej płynęły natchnione słowa dziękczynienia i błagania. Tyle lat w tym miejscu z zamkniętego przed światem swego serca wylewała tyle łez i skarg. Teraz o szczęściu i nadziejach swoich opowiadała duchowi Andrzeja, w którego związek z własnym duchem w miarę upływającego czasu wierzyła coraz mocniej. Działo się to przed czterema laty. Dziś prawie pięćdziesięcioletnia, pani Andrzejowa wyglądała na daleko młodszą, niż była. Kibić jej, zawsze okazała, w ostatnich latach wypełniła się jeszcze i zmężniała; biła z niej niepospolita siła i powaga. W wielkiej czystości i regularności prawie zakonnego życia, niby w krynicznej wodzie, blada jej cera zachowała delikatność i gładkość drobnymi zmarszczkami gdzieniegdzie tylko mąconą. W pięknym pokoju, któremu kształt okrągły i ściany obrazami okryte nadawały pozór kaplicy, na tle wielkiego okna, za którym rozlewało się morze zieleni, opłynięta ciężkimi fałdami żałobnej sukni, przedstawiała postać malowniczą i szanowną. Regularny jej profil ocieniały koronki czarnego czepka i dwa gładkie pasma złotawych włosów z rzadka jeszcze srebrnymi nićmi przetkanych. Piękne, białe ręce na zwoje grubego płótna opuściła; w samotności nawet, gdy była bezczynną, zachowywała najcharakterystyczniejszą cechę swojej powierzchowności: głowę miała podniesioną i spuszczone powieki. Jednak w wyrazie tej niemłodej, lecz pięknej i szlachetnej twarzy niewieściej nie widać teraz było ani szczęścia, ani spokoju. Cicha promienność, która ją przed czterema laty okrywała, bez śladu znikła. Zamyślenie jej nie było pogodną kontemplacją rzeczy miłych i pomyślnych, lecz niespokojną zadumą nad czymś niezrozumiałym i groźnym. Parę razy dłonią po czole powiodła, westchnęła, z piersi wydała dźwięk do cichego okrzyku zdziwienia podobny; palce jej szybkim, nerwowym ruchem kłuły igłą grubą tkaninę kolana jej okrywającą. Nie wyglądała na kogoś, w kogo by już uderzył cios bolesny i wszystkie jego nadzieje rujnujący, ale na kogoś, kto możliwość takiego ciosu jeszcze z daleka spostrzega i przyczyny jego odgadnąć usiłuje. Od dwóch lat zresztą, prawie od czasu gdy Zygmunt ożeniony do Osowiec wrócił i stale w nich zamieszkał, obcy nawet ludzie ten niepokój i gryzącą, choć żadnym słowem nigdy nie wyjawioną troskę w niej spostrzegali. Przed kwadransem zobaczyła była przez okna młodą parę ludzi ścieżkami parku dążącą ku owej łące ujętej w trójkąt dwóch rzek i wzdymającej się łańcuchem małych, sztucznych pagórków. Miejsce to stanowiło przed paru miesiącami ulubiony cel przechadzek jej syna; rozpoczął on był w nim archeologiczne poszukiwania, które przez tygodni kilka gorączkowo niemal go zajmowały. Teraz szedł tam znowu w wykwintnym letnim ubraniu, które czyniło go podobnym do obrazka z żurnalu mód wyciętego, z giętką laską w ręku, z twarzą ocienioną szerokimi brzegami fantastycznego nieco kapelusza. Pod jednym ramieniem trzymał sporą tekę rysunkową, u drugiego zwieszała się mała, przedziwnie zgrabna, w lekką, jasną tkaninę ustrojona kobieta. Twarzy tych dwojga ludzi pani Andrzejowa nie dostrzegała; ile razy przecież wychyliwszy się zza zieleni drzew przebywali widną część ścieżki lub trawnika, widziała dokładnie, że młodziutka kobieta tuliła się do boku męża, strojną głowę ku niemu podnosiła szczebiocząc, przymilając się, wszystkimi, zda się, siłami serca i wdzięków usiłując niby iskrę z krzemienia wykrzesać z niego jedno słowo serdeczne lub jedno wesołe spojrzenie; on zaś szedł obok niej mierzonym krokiem salonowca, może znudzony, może roztargniony, co pewna, to że milczący i obojętny. Tak przeszli część parku przepychem starannie uprawianej roślinności otoczeni, blaskiem letniego słońca oblani, lecz dla troskliwie śledzącego ich oka ani szczęśliwi, ani nawet spokojni; aż na jednym z białych mostków, wdzięcznie nad szemrzącą rzeczułką zawieszonych, Klotylda gwałtownym ruchem wysunęła rękę spod ramienia męża i na chwilę gestem gniewu czy żalu obie ręce do oczu podniósłszy szybkim biegiem puściła się ku domowi. On nie oglądając się i kroku nie zmieniając poszedł dalej, w przeciwną stronę, ku wiodącej na łąkę ogrodowej furtce. Jedyną oznaką wzruszenia, którego doznał, było parokrotne ćwiknięcie giętką laseczką rosnących przy ścieżce krzewów. Wkrótce zniknął za gęstym klombem akacji. Klotylda zaś biegła wciąż po trawnikach i ścieżkach parku do bladoróżowej chmurki podobna. Parę razy stanęła i obejrzała się, jakby miała nadzieję, że ten, z którym rozstała się przed chwilą, obejrzy się także za nią lub ją ku sobie przywoła. Za każdym jednak razem czyniła ręką gest zniechęcenia czy oburzenia, aż przystanąwszy u wspaniale pośród trawnika wyrastającego modrzewia czoło o gruby pień jego oparła i po ruchach jej pleców poznać można było, że gwałtownie zapłakała. Potem, jak rozżalone dziecko wstrzymując nerwowe drgania rozognionej twarzy, skręciła w ciemną aleję wprost już ku jednym z wchodowych drzwi domu prowadzącą. Potem pani Andrzejowa usłyszała lekkie kroki synowej prze– biegające szybko wschody i parę salonów; potem jeszcze drzwi jakieś zamknęły się ze stukiem zdradzającym rękę rozgniewaną albo zrozpaczoną – i wszystko ucichło. Tak było od dawna, więcej niż od roku; tak było ciągle. Dlaczego? Nieskończoną już ilość razy pani Andrzejowa zadawała sobie to pytanie, ale głośno nie wymówiła go jeszcze ani razu. Po wielekroć już chciała iść do niej, do niego, zapytywać, zwierzenia wywołać, może coś poradzić i czemuś zapobiec, ale powstrzymywała się zawsze. Widziała, czuła ranę życia tych dwojga ludzi, a lękała się jej dotknąć przez obawç sroższego jej zaognienia, przez delikatność uczuć szanującą uczucia i tajemnice choćby własnego dziecka. I teraz także powstała, zwróciła się ku drzwiom prowadzącym do salonów rozdzielających jej pokój z pokojem młodej synowej, ale wnet przy stole książkami i dziennikami spiętrzonym stanęła. Był to okrągły stół pośrodku pokoju umieszczony i fotelami staroświeckiego kształtu otoczony. Pośród książek i dzienników stała tam pięknie oprawiona, dość duża fotografia Zygmunta, przedstawiająca go w tej, jeszcze porze życia, gdy dwudziestopięcioletnim młodzieńcem przebywał on w stolicy sztuki malarskiej, w Monachium. Wizerunek ten był jednym z ustępów jego życia, które rysowane, malowane, fotografowane napełniały pokój jego matki. W postawie trochę niedbałej, a trochę wyszukanej, wsparty o zrąb kolumny, ukazywał on twarz młodzieńczą, z rysami dość pięknymi, bez uśmiechu, bez ognia w spojrzeniu, z kapryśnym zagięciem warg cienkich i elegancko zaostrzonym wąsem ozdobionych. Z samego układu stóp jego u dołu kolumny skrzyżowanych można było wyczytać, że z uczuciem własnej wyższości nad wszystkim, co było na ziemi, opierał je o ziemię. Pani Andrzejowa splecione ręce na stół opuściła i długo wpatrywała się w ten portret syna, który przed sześciu laty wzbudzał w niej doskonałe zachwycenie i wzniecał cudowne nadzieje. Dziś nagle w tych ściągłych, ładnych rysach dostrzegła chłód i uderzył ją wyraz kaprysu te wargi otaczający. Uczyniła ręką ruch taki, jakby natrętną marę nie wiedzieć skąd zjawiającą się przed nią odegnać chciała. Ale ta mara wysuwała się nie z próżni urojenia, lecz z długich spostrzeżeń i uwag, które od czasu stałego osiedlenia się w Osowcach Zygmunta na kształt roju ostrych żądeł kąsały jej duszę. Osłupiałymi oczami wpatrywała się wciąż w portret. "Nie kocha jej! po dwóch latach małżeństwa już jej nie kocha! Czy on naprawdę kogokolwiek i cokolwiek kocha?" Pytanie to dla tej kobiety, która sama tak niezmiernie i wiernie kochać umiała, posiadało wagę ogromną. Mieszcząca się w nim wątpliwość była dla niej taką wątpliwością, którą ludzie odczuwają u śmiertelnego łoża swoich najdroższych. Nie z większą boleścią nad złożonym ciężką chorobą synem zapytywałaby siebie: "Wyżyje czy nie wyżyje?" Ona widziała ludzi umierających z wielkich miłości i czciła ich jak świętych; człowiek bez miłości, choćby małych, powszednich, wydawał się jej trupem. Wzrok podniosła na jedną ze ścian w połowie prawie okrytych rysunkami i malowidłami syna w różnych porach życia jego wykonanymi. Widokiem tym chciała może upewnić siebie, że posiada on nie tylko to, co poczytywała ona za życie człowieka, ale i to, co jest życia płomieniem i skrzydłami. Artystą był przecież, kochał sztukę! Ale to, na co patrzała, było tylko pacholęcymi próbami, tu, przy tym stole, pod jej okiem dokonywanymi. Gdzieniegdzie zaledwie, wśród tych dziecinnych prawie zabawek, ukazywały się roboty dojrzalszego wieku z dalekich krajów przesłane lub przywiezione: jakaś główka kobieca, jakieś studium martwej natury, jakiś drobny pejzażyk z niewolniczą wiernością z kawałka obcej ziemi zdjęty. Drobnostki zdradzające bladość wyobraźni i wielkie wysilenia nierozgrzanej ręki. Nicość pomysłów, mozolność, a przecież i niedokładność wykonania, żadnego śmiałego rzutu myśli ani oryginalnego uderzenia pędzla – nic osobliwego. I było to już wszystko, oprócz tego jednego obrazka, który przed czterema laty skrzesał nad jego głową pierwszy promyk sławy. Drugi po nim nie przybył – i nawet nie zaświtał. Dlaczego? Nie byłżeby on naprawdę artystą? Spokojną zwykle tę twarz kobiecą wykrzywił strach i ból; blade jej czoło zarumieniło się pod uderzającą w nie falą krwi; białe ręce kurczowo ścisnęły kartę rozwartego na stole dziennika. Widać było, że twierdzące odpowiedzi na pytania, które jak przeraźliwe błyskawice umysł jej przerznęły, byłyby dla niej gromem... W pełni słonecznego blasku, który tego dnia sierpniowego świetny, ale łagodny spływał z nieba bez skazy, suchą i niedawno skoszoną łąką szedł Zygmunt Korczyński. Równinę, jak okiem sięgnąć szeroką a jak szmaragd zieloną, przepasywały dwie wstęgi rzek zbiegających się ze sobą na dalekim punkcie firmamentu, a usiewały grupy drzew i krzewiastych zarośli, które tę łąkę czyniły podobną do parku rozległego, zasadzonego ręką przez bujną fantazję kierowaną. Pełno tu było blasków i zmroków, rozłożonych na trawach misternych rysunków cieni, złotych deszczów pomiędzy liśćmi, świateł w różnym stopniu natężenia, szczebiotu ptactwa, metalicznego brzęczenia owadów, aromatycznych woni bijących w powietrze nabierające już kryształowej przejrzystości zbliżającego się początku jesieni. Pośród tego wszystkiego Zygmunt postępował mierzonym krokiem doskonale przyzwoitego człowieka, który z przyzwyczajenia i z umysłu w zupełnej nawet samotności nie rozstaje się z umiarkowaniem i gracją poruszeń. Szedł coraz powolniej, a gdy w żurnalowym ubraniu, obcisłym i kosztownym, w płytkim obuwiu, które połyskiwało na słońcu, i ukazujących się zza niego cielistych kamaszach, spod mrużącej się trochę wzgardliwie powieki dokoła spoglądał, każdy wziąść by go musiał za turystę zwiedzającego ziemię obcą i ukazującą się mu w postaci bardzo ubogiej albo za mieszkańca wielkiego miasta wypadkiem pośród natury dzikiej i nieznanej zabłąkanego. Teka, którą niósł pod ramieniem, zdradzała intencje rysowania. Istotnie, przed kilku dniami spostrzegł tu był o tej samej godzinie w pewnej grupie olch pewne rysunki gałęzi i efekty światła stworzone jakby ku rozkoszy i natchnieniu pejzażysty. Zbyt długo uczył się sztuki malarskiej, zbyt wyłącznie skierowywał ku niej marzenia i ambicje swoje, by mógł nie być zdolnym do spostrzeżenia pięknego zjawiska natury i poświęcenia mu choćby chwil kilku uwagi. Dziś właśnie przed wyobraźnią mignął mu pejzażyk przed kilku dniami spostrzeżony; uczuł w sobie dawno nie zaznane ciepło i co prędzej udał się na łąkę. Może, może na koniec przyszła chwila rozpoczęcia po czteroletniej przerwie nowego dzieła, drobnego wprawdzie, drobnego, ale które stanie się przerwą w nudzie i chłodzie jego życia, a zapewne i szczeblem ku dziełom większym. Po półgodzinnym przebywaniu łąki, w czasie którego krok jego stawał się coraz powolniejszym, a wzrok coraz więcej wzgardliwym i znużonym, znalazł się tam, dokąd dążył. Stanął i patrzał. Było to zupełnie to samo, co widział przed kilku dniami; te same misterne rysunki liści, te same ciekawe oświetlenia podłoży i szczytów drzew; ta sama żółta wilga kołysząca się na gałęzi w głębokim cieniu. Z rana przez parę minut marzył o tym obrazku; teraz stał przed nim obojętny, samego siebie zapytując, co w nim dojrzeć mógł szczególnego. Drobna iskierka, którą przed paru godzinami uczuł w sobie, zgasła i nie czuł już nic prócz chłodu i zniechęcenia, które gniotły go od dawna. Oglądał się dokoła i myślał, że wszystko tu takie proste, pospolite, ubogie, blade. Światłocienie w tych olchach są wprawdzie dość piękne i mogą posłużyć za materiał do studium z natury, ale spróbuje przenieść je na płótno potem, kiedykolwiek... Dziś nie. Znudziła go swoją wieczną czułością i nie milknącym szczebiotem Klotylda, ostudził widnokrąg płaski, ubogi, choć niby dość bogatą roślinnością ozdobiony... Przewiduje na koniec jedną z najprzykrzejszych dla niego rzeczy: wieczorną rozmowę z rządcą o gospodarstwie. Przewidywanie to truje go po prostu, odbiera mu chęć nie tylko do malowania, ale prawie do życia. Opuścił grupę olch i zmierzał ku okopom, które łańcuchem niskich wzgórzy część łąki przerzynały. Jedno z tych wzgórz, szeroko rozkopane, z dala świeciło żółtością piasku czy gliny. Stanął przed tym otworem i myślał, jak powolną i nudną jest robota wygrzebywania z ziemi przedmiotów spoczywających w niej przez stulecia. Do tej roboty zapłonął był przed parą miesięcy, ale wcale czego innego spodziewał się od niej niż to, co otrzymał. W szkole sztuk pięknych, od niechcenia przebywanej, od niechcenia przerzucał starożytnicze księgi, a rysowane na ich kartach wykopaliska niejednokrotnie wzbudzały w nim ciekawość i przyjemne rozkołysanie fantazji. Wiedział wprawdzie, że tu nie po gruncie starożytnej Hellady lub Romy stąpa, jednak wyobrażał sobie, że znajdzie, jeżeli nie czary, ornamenty i posągi, to przecież zawsze coś szczególnego, co fantazji jego poda złotą kądziel. Do poszukiwań tych zachęcał go także mąż ciotki, Darzecki, z urzędu wysoce cywilizowanego człowieka, za jakiego się poczytywał, we wszelkich osobliwościach rozlubowany, a w geniusz żoninego synowca, chociażby dla honoru familii, świętą wiarę wyznający. Przez pewien tedy szereg dni obaj wytrwale stawali nad wzgórzem, które kilkunastu najemników rozkopywało, potnieli od upału, prawie ślepli od rozpatrywania każdej wyrzuconej przez rydel grudki ziemi, cieszyli się i nużyli, spodziewali się i zniechęcali, aż zniechęcenie i znużenie przemogło, roboty około starych okopów zaniechanymi zostały. Bo i cóż z nich wyniknęło? Po kilku tygodniach Zygmunt pomiędzy rupieciami napełniającymi jego pracownię umieścił kilkadziesiąt sczerniałych monetek wpółzatartym herbem Szwecji opatrzonych, a Darzecki uwiózł do domu rdzą przegryziony i podziurawiony pałasz. Rzeczy podobnych w okopach mnóstwo zapewne znajdować się musiało i badacz historii mógłby z nich zrobić niejaki użytek. Dla Zygmunta jednak nie przedstawiały one nic ciekawego ani ważnego. Gdyby to były urny do chronienia popiołów ludzkich, łzawnice, dziwnych kształtów naszyjniki, przedhistoryczne czaszki, może by językiem tajemniczości lub malowniczości do wyobraźni jego przemówiły. Stojąc teraz przed żółtym otworem rozkopanego wzgórza niechętny gest ręką uczynił. Wszystko tu, na tej ziemi, było takie biedne, marne, prozaiczne; nic wcale znaleźć na niej nie mogło takiego, co by dogadzało jego estetycznym i towarzyskim potrzebom. Marniał tu, po prostu marniał. Jedyną usługą, jaką oddało mu kilkotygodniowe zajmowanie się tymi okopami, było to, że więcej mając fizycznego ruchu schudł był trochę. Myśląc o tym spojrzał po własnej postaci. Utył znowu! Rzecz dziwna od czego on tyć może? Nudzi się, martwi się, tęskni, a jednak tyje! Cerę twarzy ma wprawdzie bladą i znużoną, ale postać jego, szczególniej w środkowym punkcie, zaokrągla się i pełnieje. Na lat trzydzieści i jeden jest stanowczo zbyt ciężkim Kto w tym wieku tak wygląda, za lat dziesięć najpewniej będzie otyłym. Myśl ta wprawiała go w rozpacz. Otyłość jest szpetnością, a wszelka szpetność budziła w nim obrzydzenie. Czyliż męczarnie duchowe nie przeszkadzają ciału nabywać kształtów prozaicznych? Wprawdzie wyborny osowiecki kucharz mistrzowsko umie łączyć kuchnię francuską z polską... Nagle odskoczył od rozkopanego wzgórza i daleko żywszym krokiem niż wprzódy z powrotem ku domowi dążyć zaczął. Przyczyną tego szybkiego odwrotu była gromadka ludzi, którzy od strony wsi na krańcu łąki szarzejącej ścieżką pomiędzy zaroślami udeptaną kierowali się w stronę okopów. Na ich widok znużone przedtem oczy Zygmunta, piękne, piwne oczy w podłużnej oprawie, napełniły się wyrazem prawie przestrachu. Może ci ludzie nie ku niemu szli, ale może i ku niemu, a on wolał o wiele zejść im z drogi i skryć się przed nimi w ścianach swego domu, w które bez pozwolenia jego wejść nie mogli. Gotowi byli jeszcze zapytywać go o co albo prosić, jak się to już niejednokrotnie ku utrapieniu jego zdarzało. Takie spotkania i rozmowy utrapieniem były mu nie dlatego, aby miał on względem ludzi tego rodzaju nienawiść, niechęć, urazę, ale właściwie dlatego, że byli mu oni tak doskonale obojętnym, jak na przykład płynące pod niebem stada obłoków. I więcej jeszcze: bo obłoki bywają piękne i on czasem grze ich świateł i barw przypatrywać się lubił, ci zaś ludzie z grubymi kształtami i rysami są zawsze szpetni, a siermięgi ich czy kożuchy śmierdzą. Rozmawiać z obojętnymi rzecz to zwykle fatygująca. Po prostu lenił się fatygę tę ponosić i nie widział najmniejszej przyczyny do zadawania jej sobie. Wprawdzie byli to ludzie, ale najpewniej też wcale innego niż on gatunku. Że ród ludzki rozłamał się na dwie zasadniczo różne z sobą ludzkości: tę, którą składali tacy ludzie, i tę, do której on i jemu podobni należeli, nie przedstawiało to dla niego wątpliwości żadnej. Zresztą, myślał o tym rzadko, przypadkowo, przelotnie i niewiele go to wszystko obchodziło. Wchodząc na wschody swego domu spotkanemu lokajowi rzucił krótki rozkaz: – Śniadanie podawać! Czuł się bardzo nieszczęśliwym i bardzo głodnym. Pracownia młodego pana domu w Osowcach była pięknym pokojem z oknami dającymi tyle i takiego światła, ile i jakiego wymaga praca malarska. Mnóstwo w nim znajdowało się rzeczy różnych: sztalugi z rozpiętym i białą firanką osłoniętym płótnem, stosy tek, rysunków, szkiców, marmurowe i gipsowe posążki, popiersia, grupy, kawałki spłowiałych makat i staroświeckich materii, kilka oryginalnych kanapek do siedzenia lub do leżenia urządzonych, kilkanaście pięknych roślin w kosztownych wazonach – wszystko to z pozorną niedbałością rozstawione i rozrzucone; na koniec, w jednym z rogów pokoju śliczna szafka świecąca zza szkła różnobarwną oprawą paruset książek. Były to raczej książeczki niż książki: małe, ozdobne, lekkie. Panowały w nich poezja i powieść, jedna i druga w specjalnym i prawie wyłącznym gatunku: trochę tylko poetów polskich, zresztą zmysłowy Musset, tu i ówdzie Wiktor Hugo, wiele rozpaczliwego Byrona, sercowy Shelley, uperfumowany Feuillet, pesymista Leopardi, najniespodzianiej spotykające się z tym poetą – myślicielem bajki starego Dumasa i awantury bezmyślnej Braddon; jeszcze coś z dzisiejszych ulubieńców francuskiej arystokracji: Claretiego, Craven etc., etc. Przed tą szafką, śliczną jak cacko, książkami do cacek podobnymi napełnioną, Zygmunt Korczyński stanął po krótkiej przechadzce wzdłuż i wszerz pracowni odbytej. Tylko co zjadł śniadanie w towarzystwie zapłakanej żony i matki, która wprawdzie z zupełnym spokojem jaką taką rozmowę przy stole utrzymywała, ale dziwnie bacznie wpatrywała się w niego. Zapłakane oczy żony i przenikliwe spojrzenia matki do reszty humor mu zepsuły. Czuł gwałtowną potrzebę czegoś, co by go rozerwało, pocieszyło, silnym jakimś wrażeniem omdlewającą istotę jego wstrząsnęło. Chciał malować – malować chciał zawsze, bo w sztuce, o której rojenia pochłonęły mu całą młodość, widział jedyne swoje przeznaczenie i jedyny piedestał, który mógł go umieścić wysoko... Dziś przecież, tak jak od czterech lat zawsze i co dzień, nie mógł wydobyć z siebie nic: żadnego pomysłu, żadnego ciepła, żadnej energii. Po krótkim okresie najpierwszej młodości, w którym zdawało mu się, że tworzy, i raz nawet coś drobnego, lecz niejaką wartość mającego utworzył, nastąpiła impotencja ciągła i zupełna. Wiedział o tym, że po widnokręgach sztuki przelatują często meteory natchnień słabych i niedokrwistych, które raz błysnąwszy nie wracają już nigdy, że w ambitnych szczególniej głowach bywają miraże natchnień, a wytężona ku jednemu celowi praca sprowadza czasem jeden jakiś wysilony i odradzać się nie mogący owoc. Ale nigdy ani na mgnienie oka nie pomyślał, że te meteory, miraże, ułudy jego tyczyć się mogą. O niemotę swego geniuszu oskarżał świat zewnętrzny. Od zewnętrznego świata oczekiwał wszystkiego i na niego zwalał wszystkie winy. Nie przychodził mu na myśl ani Tasso wielką pieśń swoją snujący w celi więziennej, ani Milton śpiewający o raju w wiekuistych ciemnościach ślepoty. Nie przychodziło mu na myśl, że w każdej fali powietrza światła, woni, w każdym kamyku przydrożnym i każdej trawie polnej, w liniach każdego ludzkiego oblicza i westchnieniu każdej piersi ludzkiej tkwi cząstka duszy świata niewidzialnymi nićmi połączona z duszą artysty i w ruch ją wprawiać mogąca, jeżeli tylko naprawdę jest to dusza artysty. On był pewny, tak pewny, jak tego, iż żył i oddychał, że trzeba mu było gór, skał, mórz, puszcz, gorących szafirów niebieskich, nagich modeli, fantastycznych draperii, gwaru, gorączki, gonitwy, aby czuć, myśleć i tworzyć. Gdyby świat zewnętrzny oblał go jakimś wielkim bogactwem i ugodził weń jakimi piorunami wrażeń... Tu, niestety, niestety! nic nie czyniło na nim wrażenia żadnego... Chodząc po swej pracowni, obu rękami, jak nieraz już bywało, pochwycił się za włosy... Był to gest gniewu czy rozpaczy, czy obu tych uczuć razem... Przy tym zjedzone przed chwilą śniadanie uczyniło go nieco ciężkim. Ten kucharz – przed samym ożenieniem się jego do Osowiec przybyły – doskonale gotował. Matka jego poprzestawała dawniej na starych i trochę już niedołężnych sługach, ale dla młodych państwa wszystko w domu odnowionym i ulepszonym zostało. Z takiej kuchni, jaka tu była teraz, niewidzialnie sączył się w żyły ludzkie ociężający olejek sybarytyzmu. Po półgodzinnym łechtaniu podniebienia wybornymi sosami i słodyczami uczuwało się potrzebę wyciągnięcia ciała na elastycznej kuszetce ponętnie ustawionej śród palm i dracen. Zbliżając się do szafki z książkami Zygmunt spojrzał po swojej postaci. Tyje, stanowczo tyje! Co chwilę porywała go złość lub rozpacz, jednak tyje! Wina to braku wrażeń. Czymże, jeżeli nie opasłym wołem, stać się może człowiek wszelkich wrażeń pozbawiony? Wpółleżąc na elastycznej kuszetce przerzucał tomik poezji Leopardiego, którego niezgłębiony smutek zgadzał się z dzisiejszym, od dość już dawna zresztą trwającym jego usposobieniem. Wszystkie westchnienia, łzy, zwątpienia wielkiego pesymisty stosował do siebie. Czytając o nicości i rozpaczy powszechnego życia myślał o swoim życiu. Nie spostrzegł, że drzwi pracowni otwierały się parę razy, a zza nich wyglądała i wnet znowu cofała się piękna kobieca główka w misterne puchy złocistych włosów i różowe astry ubrana. Parę razy główka ta zajrzała i cofnęła się, aż na koniec, równie cicho jak przedtem drzwi otwierając, do pracowni weszła Klotylda. Trochę jeszcze zapłakane jej oczy nieśmiało i prawie pokornie utkwiły w twarzy męża, który od kart książeczki wzroku nie odrywał. Na młodziutkiej jej twarzy malowało się pytanie: "Podejść do niego czy nie podejść? Przemówić czy nie przemówić?" Wahała się z tym nie dlatego, aby jeszcze czuła gniew lub urazę... Wprawdzie nie obdarzył on ją dzisiaj ani jednym serdecznym słowem lub choćby spojrzeniem i zdawał się nawet nie słyszeć tego, co ona do niego mówiła, wprawdzie obojętność ta, którą zresztą okazywał on jej teraz prawie zawsze, rozgniewała ją i rozżaliła tak bardzo, że przez całe dwie godziny snuła w ciężko zmartwionej swej głowie mnóstwo dziecinnych zamiarów wyjazdu, rozstania się, nawet samobójstwa. Ale żyć w nieporozumieniu z nim dłużej nad dwie godziny – przechodziło jej siły. Z natury była łagodną i łatwo przebaczającą. Pragnęła teraz pogodzenia się i choć jednej godziny pogodnego przestawania z nim sam na sam. Gdyby tylko wzrok podniósł na nią, z okrzykiem radości rzuciłaby się mu na szyję. Ale on nie spostrzegając czy udając, że nie spostrzega jej obecności, patrzał ciągle w książkę. Szafirowe jej oczy, blaskiem, głębią zdradzające temperament żywy i namiętny, były teraz bardzo strwożone, zmącone. Delikatne ramiona wzdłuż zgrabnej kibici opuściła i stała chwilę pośród pracowni, wahająca się, nieśmiała, rozkochana, aż na usta jej wybiegł figlarny uśmiech. Na palcach, cichutko, zbliżyła się do sztalug i odchylając zawieszone na nich płótno odsłoniła własny na wpół wymalowany portret. Posiadać swój portret ręką męża wykonany było od dnia zaręczyn z Zygmuntem ciągłym jej marzeniem. Po roku bezczynnego życia w Osowcach Zygmunt malować go zaczął, lecz dotąd nie skończył, robotę około rozpoczętego dzieła z dnia na dzień odkładając. Przed tym nie dokończonym, lecz już dość wyraźnym wizerunkiem Klotylda złożyła naprzód dyg głęboki, a potem przemawiać do niego zaczęła: – Dzień dobry pani. Dlaczego pani dziś taka smutna? Czy dlatego, że ktoś malować pani już nie chce? Ktoś jest bardzo niedobry. Wie on dobrze, że pani go kocha, kocha, kocha, a nie chce zapomnieć małego pani uniesienia i nadyma się, milczy, w książkę patrzy, kiedy pani przyszłaś i z całego serca pogodzić się już pragniesz... Biedna pani! Czy pani już nie kochają? O, nie, niech pani tak nie myśli, bo byłoby to zbyt bolesne... Ktoś jest tylko trochę kapryśny, trochę znudzony, ale niestały nie jest... I za cóż miałby przestać panią kochać? Przecież nie zmieniłaś się wcale na gorsze... owszem, trochę wyładniałaś jeszcze, a co do serca, tego nie odebrałaś mu dotąd ani cząsteczki... ani kropelki... ani iskierki... Łzy kręciły się w jej oczach, a w głosie drżał śmiech. W dziecinnym jej figlowaniu czuć było zaczynające rozdzierać się od zwątpienia serce kobiece; z ruchów jej, gestów, mimiki bił niewymowny wdzięk. Przed dwoma laty ten jej wdzięk wesoły i pełen gracji wprawiał Zygmunta w zachwyt; pod jego to wpływem, zarówno jak pod wrażeniem pięknej gry na fortepianie i śpiewu Klotyldy, rozpoczął on był małżeństwem uwieńczone staranie się o wypieszczoną i dość posażną jedynaczkę. Ale od tego czasu minęły dwa lata. Teraz uśmiechnął się wprawdzie, ale ze znudzenia i lekceważenia więcej niż z przyjemności. – Przeszkadzasz mi, Klociu – przemówił. Na dźwięk jego głosu frunęła ku niemu i z gracją przed nim przyklękła. – Przemówiłeś na koniec! Widzisz, ja pierwsza, ja, kobieta, przyszłam, aby pogodzić się z tobą. Powinno być przeciwnie, ale mniejsza o to! Kiedy się kocha, nie zważa się na miłość własną. Popatrz na mnie długo, dobrze, serdecznie, jak teraz rzadko patrzysz, i podaj mi rękę... Nie tylko wziął jej rękę, ale dość czule ją pocałował. – Więc nie jesteśmy już pogniewani? – z wybuchem radości zawołała. – Ach, nie tylko... przeszkadzasz mi trochę... Znowu onieśmielona zaczęła: – Zdawało mi się, że nic nie robisz, bo przecież przerzucanie tej książki, którą znasz dobrze, nie jest robotą... – Wiele razy już ci mówiłem, że choć żadną pozytywną robotą zajęty nie jestem, nie idzie za tym, abym nic nie robił. Myślę... marzę... Wszak to materiał do przyszłej pracy... – To prawda – z powagą odpowiedziała – wiem o tym dobrze, ale jestem tak żywą... Czy chcesz zostać zupełnie samotnym? w takim razie odejdę... Może uległością jej ujęty uprzejmie przemówił: – Owszem. Miło mi zawsze, gdy blisko mnie jesteś... Twarz i nawet ręce jego pocałunkami osypała, ale wnet zerwała się z miejsca. – Dobrze. Mój Boże, jak to dobrze! Wezmę sobie książkę i cichutko tam w kątku sobie posiedzę... Kiedy już będziesz miał czas, razem może poczytamy, a po obiedzie na przechadzkę pójdziemy, znowu razem... la, la, la, la, la! Piękny jej głos napełnił pracownię radosną, krótką gamą; z mozaikowej płyty stolika wzięła małą książkę i na palcach szła z nią ku kanapce w przeciwległym rogu pokoju stojącej, gdy nagle usłyszała głos Zygmunta: – Tiens, tiens! Clotilde! pokaż mi tę książkę, którą trzymasz... co to? – Trzeci tom Musseta – z trochą zdziwienia odpowiedziała. – Skąd on się wziął tutaj? – książkę z rąk żony biorąc badał dalej. – Jakim sposobem mogłem nie spostrzec go na stole?... Młoda kobieta chmurnie na męża popatrzała. Twarz mu ożywiła się dziwnie nagle, a oczy, przygasłe wprzódy, błyskały. – Książkę tę – zaczęła zwolna – odwieziono tu przed kilku dniami z Korczyna... Wzięłam ją sama od posłańca i tu położyłam... Musiałeś ją pożyczać stryjence, pannie Teresie czy... Po ozdobny tomik rękę wyciągnął. – Daj mi to, a sama do czytania weź co innego, wszak ci to wszystko jedno... – Zupełnie wszystko jedno – odpowiedziała i podjąwszy tomik Leopardiego, który Zygmunt na posadzkę upuścił, usiadła z nim w przeciwległym rogu pokoju. Wesołość jej, szczęście, jednym serdecznym słowem męża obudzone, znikły bez śladu. Domyśliła się, komu w Korczynie pożyczoną była ta książka... Karty tej książki Zygmunt przerzucał teraz niecierpliwie, prawie gorączkowo, na nich i pomiędzy nimi czegoś szukając. Ta, której poezje te przesłał pragnąc przez nie wspomnienia jej obudzić i uczucia wskrzesić, odesłała mu je przy pierwszej zapewne sposobności bez słowa odpowiedzi na list, który towarzyszył książce. Może jednak pomiędzy jej stronicami znajdzie jaką kartkę albo na stronicach jaki wiersz, wyraz przez podkreślenie w znak porozumienia zamieniony. Szukał, nie znajdował nic, ale w zamian Justyna jak żywa stanęła mu przed wyobraźnią i dreszcz uczutego wrażenia przebiegł po ciele. Wtem w przeciwległym rogu pokoju głos kobiecy, trochę ostry i szyderski, przemówił: – Czy słyszałeś o tym, Zygmuncie, że panna Orzelska wkrótce zapewne za mąż wyjdzie? Prędkim ruchem twarz ku mówiącej zwrócił. – Za kogo? – rzucił krótko. – Za pana Różyca –odpowiedziała. Zygmunt wpółleżącą postawę na siedzącą zmienił. –Quelle idée – zawołał. – Różyc nie ożeni się z nią nigdy! – Owszem – sucho i ostro twierdziła młoda kobieta – podobała mu się od razu i coraz więcej się podoba. Elle a de la chance, cette... cette... cette... rien du tout! Pani Kirłowa, która ma wielki wpływ na kuzyna, nad skojarzeniem tego małżeństwa pracuje, i od pana Kirły słyszałam, że zdecydowanie się na nie pana Różyca jest tylko kwestią czasu. Z krzywym trochę uśmiechem Zygmunt powtórzył: – Impossible! Co? ona, ten model na silną Dianę, miałaby wyjść za tego młodego starca!... Niedbale śmiejąc się chodzić zaczął po pracowni, ale oczy miał chmurne i błyskające pod ściągającymi się brwiami. Klotylda wodziła za nim wzrokiem i tym samym co wprzódy, suchym, ostrym, ironicznym głosem mówiła, w nieskończoność mówiła o nadzwyczajnym, cudownym szczęściu, jakim takie zamążpójście byłoby dla takiej panny Orzelskiej... Bo czymże ona była? Córką opasłego, idiotycznego ojca, rezydentką siedzącą na łasce krewnych, prostą, zupełnie prostą dziewczyną, bez układu, wdzięku, dowcipu i jakiegokolwiek talentu. Gra nieźle, ale jak po francusku mówić zacznie, to aż uszy bolą... Une fille sans naissance et sans distinction... une rien du tout... Nie wiadomo nawet, co Różyc zrobi, gdy się z nią ożeni, i jak ją w świecie będzie mógł pokazać... Chyba przede wszystkim na pensję jaką ją odda... Model na Dianę! Zapewne, zdrową jest i silną, jakby była przebraną chłopką, ale ręce ma wiecznie opalone, jakby nigdy w życiu rękawiczek nie nosiła... Czy malarze wyobrażają Dianę w postaci rezydentki z opalonymi rękami? Pierś młodej kobiety szybko podnosiła się i opadała, gdy z drobnych jej ust sypały się te wszystkie złośliwe i obelżywe słowa. Roziskrzonymi oczami nie przestawała ani na chwilę wodzić za mężem, który przechadzając się ciągle zdawał się nie widzieć jej ani słyszeć. Pociągnął taśmę dzwonka i lokajowi, który zjawił się natychmiast, rzucił w zwykły sobie sposób krótki rozkaz: – Konie zaprzęgać! Lokaj zniknął za drzwiami, Klotylda porwała się z kanapki. – Jedziesz! – z żalem zawołała. Ironia i złośliwość, które wrzały w niej przed chwilą, znikły bez śladu; czuła już tylko, że mąż jej odjedzie i cały jej plan dnia szczęśliwie z nim spędzonego pierzchnie. – Muszę – obojętnie odpowiedział Zygmunt. – Dokąd? – zapytała znowu i ramionami objąć go próbowała, ale on twarzą zwracając się ku oknu po paru sekundach milczenia odpowiedział: – Do Korczyna! Zbladła i znieruchomiała. – Zygmusiu... Głos jej był teraz cichy, zdławiony. – Que veux tu, chére enfant? – Ty tam nie pojedziesz, Zygmusiu... Szybko zwrócił się ku niej i z głębokim zdziwieniem zapytał: – Dlaczego? – Dlatego zaczęła – dlatego... I nie dokończyła. Strwożyła się czy też ogarnął ją wstyd. – Dawno nie odwiedzałem stryja i mam do niego interes. Czy chciałabyś, abym zerwał stosunki z moim stryjem? – O, nie, nie! – z wybuchem zawołała – niech Bóg broni, abym wnosiła niezgodę do rodziny, w którą weszłam! – Czegóż więc sobie życzysz? Bladła i rumieniła się na przemian. Nie mogła, nie chciała być zupełnie szczerą. Duma i skromność usta jej zamykały. Wreszcie z płaczem prawie wybuchnęła: – Więc przynajmniej weź mię z sobą! – I to jest niepodobnym – perswadował. – Wiesz dobrze o słabym zdrowiu i dziwactwach stryjenki... częstych wizyt składać jej nie wypada... – To prawda – szepnęła mnąc i rozdzierając w palcach cieniutką chusteczkę. Najmniej baczne oko spostrzec by musiało, że bardzo cierpiała. – Jaki ty masz do stryja interes, Zygmusiu? – zapytała jeszcze, a niespokojne jej oczy tonęły w twarzy męża z takim natężeniem, jakby za cenę życia wyczytać z niej chciała prawdę. Uśmiechnął się. – Zmuszasz mię do mówienia ci o rzeczach nie zajmujących... Poradzić się chcę stryja co do zmian, jakie zaprowadzić należy przy zamienianiu gospodarstwa ekstensywnego na intensywne... Znowu zamknął jej usta, tak że nic odpowiedzieć nie umiała. Po krótkim więc wahaniu zarzuciła mu tylko ręce na szyję i lgnąc do niego całym swym lekkim, zgrabnym ciałem z błaganiem szeptała: – Dziś tam nie jedź... o mój jedyny... tylko dziś.., proszę... proszę! Zygmunt łagodnie uwolnił się z jej objęcia, pocałował ją w czoło, dłonią parę razy po włosach jej powiódł i z tabureta biorąc kapelusz wymówił: – Do widzenia! Ne déraisonnez pas, ma mignonne! Za kilka godzin przecież powrócę! Wyszedł z pracowni. U podjazdu turkotały już koła powozu. Klotylda stała chwilę pośrodku pracowni z obwisłymi na suknię rękami, z przygryzioną wargą, bez kropli, zda się, krwi w twarzy, i po kilku dopiero minutach za głowę się pochwyciła. – Do niej pojechał! – zawołała. Z szybkością strzały przebiegła parę salonów i do pokoju matki męża wbiegając wybuchnęła płaczem. Pani Andrzejowa siedziała na tym samym co przed kilku godzinami fotelu, ale nie nad robotą pochylona. Na kolanach jej leżała rozłożona książka, a u kolan na niskim stołeczku siedziało kilkoletnie dziecko, dziewczynka w grubej spódniczce i perkalowej chustce na głowie. Jednym z zajęć, którym wdowa po Andrzeju Korczyńskim oddawała się od lat dwudziestu kilku, było uczenie wiejskich dzieci. W obszernym dworze i wsiach najbliższych pełno było dorosłych już teraz ludzi, którzy w dzieciństwie swoim codziennie przez czas jakiś wchodzili do jej pięknego pokoju i dłużej lub krócej u kolan jej przesiadywali. Zstępować ku nim, mieszać życie swoje z ich życiem ani mogła, ani chciała. Przechodziło to jej siły i od dawna jut przekonała siebie, że obowiązkiem nie było. Ale te dzieci czysto, na tę przynajmniej chwilę, ubrane, czasem ładne, często dobre, nie raziły wcale jej smaku i przyzwyczajeń, pracując zaś nad nimi myślała, że spełnia zakon miłości bliźniego, nade wszystko zaś, że łączy się z Andrzejem w tym, co było jego najukochańszą ideą. Myśl o tej niewidzialnej łączni, którą przez tę pracę wytwarzała pomiędzy nim a sobą, sprawiała jej przejmującą, mistyczną rozkosz. Od dawna nieobecny i niepowrotny, nie przestawał on być dla niej natchnieniem i celem. Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się ze stukiem i śliczna kobieta w różowej sukni z nadaremnie tłumionym płaczem do pani Andrzejowej przypadła, dziewczynka cichutko wysunęła się z pokoju. Po raz pierwszy Klotylda powierzała matce męża swoje obawy i żale, ratunku i rady od niej wzywając, a po części za los swój odpowiedzialną czyniąc. Tę odpowiedzialność pani Andrzejowa czuła i uznawała sama. Ona to na wezwanie Zygmunta pośpieszyła w strony zamieszkiwane przez rodziców Klotyldy i wahających się nieco skłoniła do powierzenia jej synowi siedemnastoletniego, pięknego, utalentowanego dziecka. Urodzenie, stosunki rodzinne, posag, same nawet muzykalne zdolności starannie rozwijane i które w przyszłości wzrastać jeszcze mogły, zapowiadały Klotyldzie przyszłość świetną. Miałażby ona teraz, z winy jej syna, być nieszczęśliwą? Wina jego ciężko spadała i na serce jej, i na sumienie. Wiedziała aż nadto, że skargi młodej kobiety były słuszne; rozumiała wybornie, że cierpienie jej było dotkliwe i nie zasłużone. Drżała na myśl, czym stać się mogło to dziecku zbytku i pieszczot, gdyby miłość jego dla męża, jedyna, na jaką zdobyć się mogło, nieodwzajemniona, zdeptana, zagasła. Na swoim, i więcej niż na swoim, bo na syna swojego sumieniu czuła odpowiedzialność nie tylko już za szczęście, ale i za duszę tej niewinnej dotąd i kochającej istoty ludzkiej. W samej sobie nosząc wierność niezłomną syna po prostu zrozumieć nie mogła. Przed dwoma laty przecież widziała go zakochanym w Klotyldzie. Jednak o wystygnięciu tego uczucia wiedziała z większą jeszcze pewnością niż sama Klotylda. Przed dwoma miesiącami odprawiła jedną ze swych służących, którą Zygmunt nazywał modelem do Fryny i w której towarzystwie parę razy spostrzegła go była w parku. A teraz te wycieczki do Korczyna? Kochałżeby on naprawdę Justynę, a miłość dla Klotyldy byłażby w nim tylko omyłką zmysłów czy wyobraźni? Ależ gdyby ją kochał prawdziwie i silnie, byłby ją pojął za żonę! Ona małżeństwa tego nie chciała, sprzeciwiała się mu, to prawda, przymusu jednak na jego wolę, gdyby ją był stanowczo objawił, nie wywierałaby nigdy. Sam wahał się, namyślał, chciał i nie chciał, na koniec odjechał i zdawało się, że o wszystkim, co go z Justyną wiązało, zapomniał. Teraz jednak... znowu... Co to wszystko znaczyło? Czule, macierzyńsko obejmowała synową, głowę jej do piersi tuliła i z łagodnym spokojem pocieszała ją wszystkim, czym mogła; o jej obawach i cierpieniach poważnie z Zygmuntem pomówić przyrzekała, a na dnie duszy snuła rozpaczliwe myśli i pytania. Kiedy młoda kobieta, której uczynione zwierzenia a także pieszczoty i obietnice matki ulgę przyniosły, blada i spłakana, ale już znowu uśmiechająca się do życia, wyszła do ogrodu, aby ulubione kwiaty swe obejrzeć, pani Andrzejowa powstała i poruszyła stojący na stole dzwonek. – Dokąd pan Zygmunt pojechał? – zapytała zjawiającego się we drzwiach lokaja. Miała jeszcze trochę nadziei, że pojechał nie do Korczyna, a usłyszawszy odpowiedź, która jej tę nadzieję odbierała, po chwilowym milczeniu rzekła jeszcze: – Kiedy powróci, powiedz, że proszę, aby zaraz przyszedł do mnie. Po odejściu służącego długo sama jedna stała pośrodku pokoju z rękami splecionymi i opartymi o stół, pełen dzienników i książek. Na blade jej policzki wystąpiły plamy ognistych rumieńców. Wrzała w niej burza zgrozy i niezmiernego żalu. Zbyt wiele w samotności rozważała i myślała, aby miłość i nawet namiętność wzrok jej utrzymać mogły w wiecznej ślepocie. To zaś, co niezupełnie jeszcze dokładnie, ale już spostrzegała, było grubą ciemnością zachodzącą na najdroższe ideały i wszystkie pociechy i chluby. Nad Niemnem 12